


wicked, wicked

by Dresupi



Series: Would You Like to See Something Strange?  (Halloween Prompts) [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Series - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cunnilingus, Engineer Brock, Established Relationship, F/M, Facehugger, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Interplanetary Travel, Kissing, Love Bites, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Scientist Darcy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Terraforming, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy's just a scientist and Brock's just a technician.  They're engaging in a friends-with-benefits relationship on a terraformed planet where they are a part of a research team.The Xenomorphs are just a legend at this point, a mere cautionary tale, but...All legends are based onsomething, right?Day 20 of my Halloween Prompts: Alien AU/Fusion





	wicked, wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibelieveinturtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts).



> October 20 - Alien AU/Fusion
> 
> This is mostly smut, with a little plot kind of sneaking in at the end.

He knocked three times on the door to her pod.  

Darcy knew it was him because… honestly?  Who else would be knocking at this time of-- 

Ummm... During her...scheduled rest?

She’d been here on this terraform for a while now.  Almost eighteen months (Earth-time), with a few years of space travel before that and she  _ still _ couldn’t bring herself to become comfortable with the way they measured time now.  

It was almost like admitting she’d never be going back to Earth again.  She’d be letting go of her… Earthiness.  Her humanity?  She wasn’t sure what to call it.  

She sat up on her bunk and leaned forward, reaching for the button on the door.  

Her pod was small. It wasn’t so much a room as a bunk.  She could reach the wall on either side of her bed if she extended her arm. And it wasn’t much longer than her bed.  She’d definitely made it her own, though.  She had a curtain on her window.  Pillows on her bed.  Paperbacks on the shelves beneath the mattress.  

The pods were round.  No corners at all in this entire station.  The whole operation had some kind of a weird thing about having corners, so the rooms were all circular or oval-shaped.  It made the smallness feel more manageable.  

It made setting up the lab equipment  _ interesting _ , however.

She pressed the button on the door, and it slid into the wall, revealing a very handsome, very muscular, very…  _ stubbly _ Brock Rumlow on the other side.  

She smirked.  “Hey there.”  

He returned the expression.  “Hey yourself…don’t stand up or anything…”  

She folded down the corner of the page of the paperback she’d been reading, reaching under her bed to store it on one of the shelves.  She was running out of room, so it took some stuffing to get it to stay there and not fall out onto the floor.  

“Can I come in, or…”  

She shot him a look.  “No, just stand there, I’ll bend over the bed and you should be able to reach me.”  

“Kinky…” He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. “But it’s a little chilly in the hallway tonight, so maybe we’ll just heat things up in here…”  

Darcy sat up, folding her legs and taking him in.  

He was tall.  Over six feet.  He always looked so out of place in these pods.  Even though she  _ knew _ he slept in one too.  

She’d never been to his.  He always came to hers.  

She tried not to read too much into it.  He was probably just a slob.

“You’re here early.  Did you finish up the repairs?”  

“Yeah, there wasn’t much to do, not gonna lie…” Brock took a seat right beside her, his hand grazing her thigh as he spoke.  “I don’t know  _ what _ was causing that reading on the air duct, but there was no damage to the ventilation unit.”    

“Weird… did you follow the--”  

“Yep, followed the vent and found nothing out of the ordinary.  

“You don’t think it was a…” she trailed off, her implication quite clear to him.  Everyone around here knew about the legends.  The alien species that had almost eradicated humans from this part of the galaxy.  The face huggers.  The hives of them.  

He shook his head, his hand squeezing her thigh reassuringly.  “Nah, it wasn’t one of those.It might have been some other kind of animal or something.”  

“Might have…” she agreed, trailing off and glancing over at him.  

She arched her eyebrow.  That was a sufficient amount of small talk.

He released her thigh and leaned over to kiss her.  His face felt like super sexy sandpaper and Darcy was ALL FOR being rubbed down everywhere.  

Again, she felt the need to stress how  _ little _ room there was in her bunk.  What she wouldn’t  _ give _ for a night on a bed that wasn’t three and a half feet across…

If she and Brock disclosed their relationship to their commanding officer, they might be given a dual bunk pod to live in.  Those had big beds.  

But she’d never gotten the ‘dual bunk pod’ vibe from Brock and she wasn’t about to mess up what they had by making it weird.  

He kissed down the line of her jaw, his skin rasping against hers.  “I kind of put off shaving… you said you liked it rough?”  

Sighing happily, Darcy settled back against the pillows.  “I  _ do _ like it rough…”  He grinned, looking very wolfish and predatory as he balanced over her.  She tugged down on the neck of his coveralls.  “Might be a touch overdressed, though…”  

“I can definitely do something about that…” He stood, reaching for the fasteners and undoing them.  There was no hesitation in his actions, no slow teasing.   He just undid each fastening and let the suit fall down around his ankles.  He stepped out of it and up onto the bed, his t-shirt and fatigue pants still on.  

Darcy wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he resumed his path of kisses down her jaw and over her neck.  

He played with the hem of her t-shirt, his fingers moving up over her stomach and towards her breasts.  His fingertips were rough and calloused and the drag was delicious as he slowly worked her nipples stiff and tight.  

Brock was breathing heavily, hot on her throat, and she was certain there was going to be a mark where he was sucking on her shoulder.  

She squirmed beneath him, reaching for the hem of her shirt and tugging it up and over her head. 

“You’re impatient…” he murmured, his kisses moving lower and lower.  Over her collarbone, down further on her chest.  

Giggling softly, she ran her fingers through his short hair, holding him fast in place so he wouldn’t gloss over something she really enjoyed.  “Like you weren’t raring to get under my top, Rumlow…”  

He let his tongue tease over one nipple, flicking it even stiffer if that were possible.  “I always want under your top, Lewis.”  

The stubble on his face was exquisitely rough, rubbing over her sensitive flesh as he worked one breast and then the other.  

She was practically trembling for him by the time he reached down to undo the fastenings on the front of her fatigues.  

Lifting her hips, she pushed them down along with her underwear, kicking them off the bed and onto the floor.  

His dark eyes raked over her body, practically devouring her with his gaze. Darcy lay back on her pillow, her arms up over her head, her legs working themselves further apart as Brock reached for the waist of his own trousers.  “You look good enough to eat…” he murmured.  

Darcy pressed her lips together coyly before responding.  “You feeling hungry?”  

“Famished…” he rumbled, his lips pressing against her stomach and moving further down.  

Her nipples felt sensitive to the touch.  She couldn’t wait to feel that stubble elsewhere.  He worked his way down, tickling her inner thighs as he settled down between them.  

The rasp of his beard across her skin was almost too much.  She moaned wantonly and let her legs spread further apart to better cradle his head.  

His tongue was smooth and slick, firmly licking between her folds and humming at her taste.  When he pressed firmly against her, her toes curled against the mattress, the steady pressure of his tongue stoking the fire that was already smoldering.  

“Fuck…” she swore up into the ceiling, her back arching as he settled over her clit, flicking and sucking and making her cry out his name.  

Damn him, he was too good at this.  

Her foot slid off the side of the bed, opening her better to his mouth’s assault.  

“M’ Close…” she murmured, her hands clutching at her blankets as his moved up to cup her ass.  To hold her in place.  

Moaning against her, he doubled down, the sound of his voice reverberating and making her start to shake.  

Her release was intense.  Made her clench and quake.  One hand gripped at his hair, holding him against her until the last delicious tremor of pleasure had rolled through.  

He looked up at her from between her legs, his face glistening with her as he grinned.  Licked his lips.  

Brock pushed up until he was kneeling between her knees, he shoved his pants and underwear down over his hips, taking his erection in hand and stroking it a few times.  

His bicep bulged a little and Darcy reached for his t-shirt, intending to whip it up and over his head, but arms were a thing and it got stuck and yes, the shirt eventually came off, but there was a lot of flustered grunting and arm waving before it finally happened.  

He landed in a heap on top of her and Darcy used this opportunity to roll him over onto his back.  

She straddled his hips, reaching for his member and sliding her hand up and down the stiff length.  “You are difficult to pin down…”  

“I like being on top, Lewis.  You know that…” For someone who liked being on top (and she knew that), he certainly wasn’t fighting her about their current position.  

She stroked his cock, delighting in the way it made his face tense up.  Like he had to concentrate really hard so he didn’t blow it all over her before she’d even gotten him inside.  

She would have worried about a condom, but both of them were clean.  Had to be to even qualify for this mission.  And birth control shots were standard practice. So all systems were go. 

Stroking him once more, she raised up on her knees, pressing the thick head of his cock against her opening.  No matter how many times they’d done this, it always took her a minute to get him completely in.  

And he was bucking up against her by the time her hips met his.  His hands squeezed her thighs, holding her tightly against him for a moment.  

She bent forward, kissing him roughly as she started to move.  

He moaned into her mouth, reaching for her hands to give her leverage to thrust down against him.  

“Darcy…” he murmured, his eyes closing as she pushed up once more, letting the rhythm take over.  

He pressed just perfectly against that spot inside her, making her quiver and shake apart in no time.  Her walls clenched around him and he followed soon after, inhaling sharply as his cock jerked inside her.  

She collapsed on top of him, reaching under her bed for the tissues and not finding the package in the usual spot.  

Grumbling, she rose up off him, rolling to the side and waving her hand insistently.  “Can you grab the tissues for me?”  

He rolled over with a groan and peeked under the bed.  “There aren’t any…”  

“What?”  

“There aren’t any…”  

Sighing, she pushed up on her elbows.  “Move some books or something…”  

He did, finally finding them down at the end of the shelf, when she could have  _ sworn _ she’d left them up near her head.  For obvious reasons.  Whatever.  

She cleaned up, reaching for her underwear and pants.  “Don’t suppose I could convince you to stay?”  

He shrugged, tugging his shirt back over his head.  “Do you really want my ass in this tiny bed with you for a moment longer than necessary?”  

She returned the shrug, but didn’t say anything.  Both to be coy and because she wasn’t sure what his reaction would be.  

“You can ask me to stay, Lewis.”  

“ _ Would _ you stay?”  

“Are you askin’?”  

“Yes.”  

Smiling, he leaned over to kiss her.  “Sure.”  

A knot she hadn’t realized was clenched up in her chest released and she grinned as she pulled her shirt back on.  

“I have a candy bar back in my bunk, I’ll run back and grab it, okay? I’ll be right back.”  

Darcy tossed the tissues into the trash chute at the end of her bed.  She left the hatch open for a moment and checked around to be sure there wasn’t anything else to throw out.  

Brock returned momentarily, shutting the door behind him and ripping open the chocolate.  He broke off a piece and offered it to her.  

“Thanks…” she took a bite and they sat there for a moment, just chewing and wondering what the hell to do next when a rustling sound from beneath her bed caught her attention.  “Umm…” 

Some kind of little… spider thing skittered out from under her bed and up towards the trash chute.  It hissed at them and jumped in.  

Darcy’s stomach dropped.  The piece of chocolate fell from her hand. All of the weird shit that had been happening today.  

Brock’s non-repair-job.  

Her disappearing tissues. 

That  _ thing _ had been in here the whole time. She suddenly felt very sick to her stomach.  Like someone had poured a freezing cold bucket of anxiety over the top of her head. 

Brock’s eyes widened and he reached over to shut the hatch.  He grabbed for the phone, dialling a number and apparently getting no one.  

He swore, slamming it back down on the receiver. “Are any of those idiots EVER at their desks?” 

“Was that--”  

“Yeah, it was.”  

“Fuck.”  

“Yeah.  Pretty much.”  

He reached for her hand, squeezing it.  “Get dressed, get your gun.  Meet me down at the lab.”  

“Hey Brock…”  

He was zipping up his coveralls, but he paused, looking at her.  “Yeah?”  

“If we live through this, you wanna… get a dual bunk pod with me?”  

He chuckled.  “Sure, why not?  I’m warnin’ ya… I’m a slob.”  

She snorted back a dry laugh.  “Kinda figured.”    

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, so maybe leave me some love if you liked it? <3 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/), if that's a thing you do. <3


End file.
